A Rose By Any Other
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: When the Doctor is possessed by a demon and kills Mickey, Rose is pushed out of the TARDIS, only to surprise the Winchesters by landing smack on top of the Impala. Soon she and the hunters are looking for Crowley, sidetracked by Jack and Castiel, and hoping they won't become like them- whatever they are. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR DOCTOR WHO)
1. Chapter 1

Rose backed away slowly, biting her lower lip. The lights of the buttons on the console of the TARDIS blinked, small dots being reflected on the polished floors. There he was, teeth bared, fist gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Doctor….?" she asked hesitantly, her voice trembling. The Doctor shook his head, letting go of the wheel. Where his fist hand been there was a permanent imprint of his fingers in the metal. A red satin was on his trench coat, looking almost black against the brown color of the fabric.

"Doctor, is that….blood?" Rose asked, her gaze fixated on it. The same red substance covered his sneakers, trailing in little dots along the floor. Rose let her eyes follow the trail, a gasp escaping her, almost a scream as she saw it.

Mickey's body, lying in a pool of blood.

"Doctor! Doctor what happened?!" she screeched as she ran over to him, her hands skimming the darkened clothes.

"What do you mean, Rose?" the Doctor asked, almost nonchalantly as he ran a hand through his hair. Rose looked up at him in disbelief- how could he be so calm about it?! Here was Mickey's dead body lying not eh floor of the TARDIS and all the alien could think about was what? Travelign through space and time some more?!

"Doctor- Mickey! What did you do to him?!" Rose exclaimed.

"He was getting in the way, Rose," the Doctor said looking at his nails with a bored expression on his face, "besides, you told me yourself that he was jealous of our relationship."

"But…." Rose began, trailing off. Indeed, she had told the Doctor. Yes, Mickey was jealous- but did it really need to result in his death?

"But what, Rose?" the Doctor repeated, "now we can travel together, without having to hear your boyfriend complain about every little thing!" Rose shook her head. There was no way that he was dead.

"No, no no….." she muttered to herself, remembering the random flash of light, the bloodcurdling scream….

"Come on, Rose," the Doctor said lovingly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rose jerked her arm away.

"No, Doctor…." Rose said, her voice becoming harsh, "what happened?"

"Well, there was the random flash of light," the Doctor answered, "and the scream- which, blimey, was music to my ears let me tell you-"

"What did you just say?" Rose said in bewilderment, whirling her head in his direction. It wasn't like the Doctor to say those things. He was always a kind man, a man who loved her for who she was, a man who, behind all the mystery, was the most gentle creature she had ever encountered.

"What?" The Doctor blinked.

"You just said his scream… was music to your ears…" Rose said, standing up to her full height.

"And? What about it? I just thought that if he was out of the way-"

"You thought if he was out of the way I would be happy?" Rose guessed, narrowing her eyes at him. The Doctor- if Rose should be calling him that- shrugged, "Well yeah. Isn't it what you want? To be happy? With me?" There was a hopeful look in his brown eyes as he said this, as if this…. _abomination_ was able to feel that she might return his affection.

"Yes, i want to be happy," Rose answered, "but not like this- not with my boyfriend dead! Not in this blue box that goes who knows where all the time!" At this, the alien's face fell, and they stood there silently, so quiet you might have been able to hear his two hearts beat in sync. The Doctor shook his head.

"Well, I guess that's it then," he said forlornly. Shoving a hand in his pocket, he took a jaunty step toward her.

"What is?" He breathed a heavy sigh, letting his hands now swing idly at his sides as he stopped in front of her. Rose suddenly felt the rough wood of the door press against her back, scratch her skin through the fabric of her pink hoodie. Yes, the look in his eyes was sad, but then it hit her

This was not the Doctor. A horrified expression overcame her as she went to scream, a creepy smile decorating his face as he noticed her realization. The grin grew wider as she screamed even louder, his brown eyes now becoming black, the color taking over his entire eyeball, not a vein in sight anymore.

"Goodbye, Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, cocking his head to the side like an innocent puppy that wad caught chewing a roll of toilet paper. Rose shook her head, the tears flowing freely as he placed his hands on her shoulders, nails digging into her.

"No… Docttor come ba-!" she began to please as the door suddenly swung open, revealing the blur of the London streets below. Then there was nothing, only her scream as she plummeted down to Earth, the blank stare the only thing she saw as he looked on, placidly calm.

"It was a pleasure traveling with you," he muttered, closing the door slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

There were no other cars on the road as the Impala sped down the street, the Winchester's surroundings turning into a blur as they drove.

"Dude, how did you get the Impala into London?" Sam asked, "I thought they only drove on the left side?" Dean nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, they do," he answered, "but it's nor right, the way they drive- accident waiting to happen, you know?" Sam rolled his eyes- of course Dean objected to the way they drove their cars in Great Britain, being an American whose drove a car on the right all his life.

"Whatever," he said, staring down at the book in his lap. Peeking out of the leaner bound worn covers were small post-it notes in almost every color imaginable, keeping tabs on important pieces of information. The notebook had been their father's, depicting every kind of monster imaginable, your worst nightmares come to life. Sam shivered as he thought about it- what was in Britain that could be so terrifying? Clearing his throat, he continued, "so how did you get the car over here?"

"Cas flew it over, of course," Dean said, a smug grin on his face. Cas was always willing to do anything for Dean- pulling him out of perdition, rescuing him from Naomi, that kind of stuff. _But flying a car all the way to England?_ Sam thought, _that must have been tiring._

"Wait a second-" Same said, letting his eyes trail p to the sky, which was a dark blue, almost black- the weather station had said it might rain that night after all.

"Wait what?" Dean asked, squinting through the windshield.

"What if cad was seen?" Sam asked, keeping his eyes on the sky above. The stars had began to come out, twinkling like diamonds against a velvet background. Dean rolled his eyes- Sam was always bugging him about stuff like 'being seen'

"It's fine," he said, no one saw!" There was a pitter-pattering on the roof, small splashes decorating the windshield, "Shit, now it's raining!"Sam ignored him, still staring at the sky. As the deep blue faded to black, there was one star, he noticed, seeming to streak across the sky…

"Dean, is that a shooting star?" he asked, leaning over to point at it. Dean waved his hand away, not bothering to look. The rain was starting to get louder now.

"Yeah, yeah, waterer," he said, trying his best to navigate through the downpour, "make a wish or whatever if you want." Annoyed, Sam leaned back in his chair, still watching the star as it seemed to…. get closer? Soon there was a slight ring in his ears, faint, but….

"Is that the car engine?' he asked. Dean shook his head.

"No, we got the engine fixed last time the Trickster turned you into my baby, remember?" Sam nodded, not amused. The whine seemed to grow louder with each passing second, a tad louder than the rain hitting the roof, sounding almost like….

"Screaming…." Sam muttered, hearing it get louder and louder- "Dean, it sounds like a woman is sceaming!" Dean scoffed at his brother.

"Are you serious? There's no one else on the road!"

"Not on the road- from the sky!" Sam said.

"Not possible!" Dean shouted, the rain getting almost thunderous, "I'm pretty sure we would kn-"

There was a loud bang, a blurred figure smashing down against the roof, leaving a dent.

"What was that?" Dean asked, nearly shouting, his eyes going wide as there was another bang- the figure had rolled down the windshield to hit the hood of the car, then being left to crash into the ditch as the car sped through the night. He stole a quick glance through his rearview mirror- there was indeed someone lying in the mud, looking visibly hurt by the impact.

"Dude…." he said, veering the car around. Sam watched as his brother's face turned white.

"Did we just hit someone?!" Sam shouted full of panic. Slowly Dean nodded, undoing his seatbelt and pushing open the door, his boots slapping the slick blacktop. Exiting out the passenger side, Sam rushed to the person, who was lying flat on their back.

"Damn it, Dean!" Sam cried as he rolled the person over- a girl, her blond hair in a messy disarray around her head. Eyes closed, blood trickled from a wound on her head- _when she hit the car_, Sam thought, grabbing her small wrists to check for a pulse. Dean looked on, silent as his brother then pressed two fingers to her neck.

"Sammy…." Dean said, "what if she's dead…..?"

"She isn't dead, Dean," Sam answered.

"Sammy…. I might have killed a civilian!" Dean shouted, "out of all the fucking- GOD DAMN IT!"

"Dean! She isn't dead!" Sam repeated. Dean blinked- did his brother just say what he think he said?

"What?" he let out an uncertain laugh, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips.

"She's breathing, but she's out cold," Sam explained, "and her skin feels like ice." HE rubbed his hands together, breathing on them for warmth.

"Well no duh she's cold we're in the middle of a rainstorm and she doesn't have anything on but a sweatshirt!" Dean scolded, full of relief, "Come on, let's get her back to the car, okay?" Sam nodded, grunting as he lifted her, holding her close to his chest.

"We'll have to see how bad the gash is on her head when we get there, okay?" Sam said as he slid her not the backseat, rearranging her so she was lying into the passenger seat, he slammed the door, Dean slamming not eh gas pedal. The rain slicked tires screeched as they rolled on the blacktop, Dean veering left and right before regaining control.

"Dude, be careful!" Sam warned, "remember we have an injured person n the backseat!" Dean nodded, driving a few feet forward before making a sharp left. There was a muffled thump as the girl's unconscious body fell from the leather seats to the dirty floor of the car.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart!" Dean apologized, but received no answer- it was unlikely that she would be able to respond anyway, being out cold and he could smell the faint stench of blood….. he wrinkled his nose.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I'm gonna need you to clean the backseat while I bring the hot chick inside, okay?"

"Yeah sure- wait, why am i cleaning out eh backseat?" Sam whined.

"Because I'm older and I'm way cooler then you are, so shut your cake-hole," Dean said. Sma rolled his eyes as they pulled into a parking lot for a small motel, a neon orange and green sign buzzing, the large letters flickering.

"Dean, that's not a valid reason," Sam said.

"Well it is for me," Dean said, "so get to work." Turning the ignition, he turned off the car. There was a pop as Dean opened the trunk for him, then grunting as he worked to pick up the girl, carrying her bridal style toward the motel, leaving him with the car. Sam sighed, surprised that Dean was even allowing him to clean the car. Grabbing a rag and some Febreeze, he slammed the trunk and went to the car.

"Jerk!" he muttered under his breath as he inspected the damage. Blood stains were everywhere, leaving an almost crusted river on the leather seats, an ocean of dots on the inside of the door. Rolling up his sleeves, he sprayed, the smell of lavender tickling his nose as he scrubbed at the stains. Being extremely tall, he had to get on his knees, crouching over the floor. The putrid smell made him recoil, but he went at it anyway, reaching under the seat with the rag.

"Come on, Sam," he said a little uneasily, to himself "it isn't as if you haven't seen blood before…." Why was he getting so worked up about blood? He had seen it all the time while killing things, so why did it bother him so much? Probably because this girl… he let his thoughts trail off, and then it hit him:

Neither he nor his brother had bothered to check if this girl was a demon.

Rushing, he withdrew his hands, his fingers brushing a piece of plastic. Hesitantly, he scooped it up in his hands, hitting his head as he rose to his full height. Rubbing his head, he inspected the plastic- a laminated I.D. card, to be exact.

"Rose Tyler…." he read to himself, squinting at the picture. A young girl- most lily nineteen by the looks of it- was smiling back at him, blond hair framing her face. She had brown eyes and plump lips, and she was wearing the same pink hooded sweatshirt in the photo. Tossing the cleaning supplies in the backseat, he slammed the door shut, clutching the card in his fist as he stalk dingo the motel, rain splashing his coat and hair as he went.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of freshly cooked bacon was the first thing that woke her up. The second was the insanely hot guy peering over her, a look of concern in his puppy eyes. Rose blinked, confused for a moment. _Sheets…. _she thought, taking a fistful in her hand, feeling the rough cotton against her skin. Looking around, she blinked some more, letting in the bad lighting, noticing a small table on the other side of the room with a small stove and mini-fridge. Flies were buzzing around the light bulb, eagerly awaiting their fried deaths. There was another man- equally as hot, she might add- sitting at the table, a newspaper spread out in front of him. _Wait a second…. _she thought, _If I'm here with them…._ Rose looked down at herself, expecting to be fully nude, but no. She was still clad in her hoodie and jeans, even if they were slightly damp- _from what? _

"Are you okay?" the first guy said, watching tentatively as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, the sheets getting tangled up at her feet. Everything began to spin, she clutched the sides of her head, to find there was a large bandage wrapped around it. She ran her fingers against it gently, feeling a slight tingle of pain if she pressed lightly against it.

"What….?" she asked. She hadn't remembered anything after the fall….

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man said, takin ghee hand and gently placing it at her side. Rose glared at him, jerking her hand away.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Sam," Sam said, "and that's my brother, Dean. Listen you took a nasty hit-"

"Don't touch me!" Rose exclaimed, pushing herself up off the bed. Swaying, she held a hand against her forehead before regaining her balance. Dean was still reading the paper, not paying attention to what was happening. Sam held his hands out, somewhat defensively.

"Okay, okay," Sam said calmly, "I won't. Your name is Rose, right?" Rose widened her eyes, slightly frightened.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I found this in the backseat of the car," Sam said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small card- _my I.D. card_, Rose thought, _I forgot I had it with me_. Hesitantly, rose took a step forward, Sam holding the card out slowly. She snatched it, shoving it in the pocket of her hoodie before asking, "Where am i? Is this still England? Please tell me it still is England…."

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks," Dean piped up, "your still in your precious land of tea and crumpets." Rose glared at him.

"They are scones, thank you very much!" she corrected, "and who are you people? Did you kidnap me?!"

"Nothing like that, kid," Dean laughed, "Sammy over there said you fell out of the sky and landed on my baby, took a nasty hit to the head too."

"Out of the sky….." she repeated, her voice almost a whisper. Sam nodded as he added, "Yeah- what happened?" Rose shot him a worried look. _If they saw me fall out of the TARDIS…_.

"Yep, like fireworks on the fourth," Dean muttered.

"If you bought me here…." she said, "then where's the Doctor…..?" This time, Dean turned around in his chair, "Did she just say Doctor?" Rose nodded, turning back to him.

"Yes," she confirmed, "if you saw me fall out of the TARDIS, then surely-"

"Wait, wait wait," Dean interrupted, "TARDIS? What the heck is that?"

"It's a time traveling machine," Rose answered. Dean licked his lips, sharing a glance with Sammy. This girl had to be insane, because there was no such things as time traveling machines, even if they did have a fancy name.

"Okay, and you said the Doctor what…?"

"Well, if you saw me fall out of the TARDIS, then surely you saw the Doctor inside?" Rose asked.

"And you expect em to believe that you go around with a Doctor traveling through time in a machine?" Dean asked incredulously. Rose nodded, biting her lip. Sam purse chis lips. Yeah, the story seemed weird, but it couldn't have been any weirder then anything he and his brother handled in the past.

"Dean, just stop," Sam said, glaring at him, hoping his look told his brother, "You have got to be kidding me." Dean opened his mouth to protest, then shut it, turning his attention back to the paper in front of him.

"First: Does TARDIS stand for anything?" Sam asked. Rose nodded.

"Of course it does," she said, "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Sam nodded, sighing.

"Okay, second: what does it look like?" Rose raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Are you interrogating me? Are there cameras?" she asked, her eyes darting to the corners of the ceiling. Sam shook his head.

"This is not an interrogation, Miss Tyler," Sam said, "and we took out the security cameras while you were sleeping,s o don't worry." Dean laughed.

"What, Dean?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Dude, that sounds extremely creepy when you say it like that," Dean giggled, rubbing his chin. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about him," Sam sad, he's immature. Anyway, can you tell us what this…."

"TARDIS," Rose repeated.

"Yeah, this TARDIS, what does it look like?"

"A blue phone booth from the 1900's," Rose said. She cringed as Dean laughed again.

"You fell out of a blue phone booth that travels by flying?" Dean said. Rose glared at him.

"Yeah! You got a problem with it?" she challenged, crossing her arms over her chest. Sam sighed- Dean was such a child, and acting like that at such a time was so inappropriate.

"Dean, we all know about your fear of flying, now just shut up!" Sam pleaded, "and besides, it doesn't sound as weird as the stuff we do, okay?!" Dean raid his hands in defense, going back to the paper as Rose ave him a quizzical look.

"Whatever dude," Dean muttered, "I'm just saying."

"What is it you people do?" Rose asked. Sam opened his mouth, then shut it, his hands suddenly feeling clammy with sweat- how could he explain what he and his brother did to a girl who claimed to travel through time with a doctor?

"Uh…. hunting things, saving lives…." Sam said, "the family business, you know?"

"The family business?" she pressed on, noticing how nervous he was, how he clasped his hands together, rubbing his thumbs against his palms. Sam nodded as she asked, "What kind of things?"

"You know, the usual," Sam said, trying to avoid the subject altogether. Rose cocked her head.

"you mean like Daleks?" she asked.

"What?" Rose shrugged.

"You know, the little metal aliens covered in balls?" she went on. Sam and Dean exchanged another look- this chick obviously was either mental or they had hit her pretty hard.

"Balls…..?" Dean asked, unsure. Rose nodded, holding her arm out to make it look like it was coming out of her forehead.

"With, like, the glowing plunger things on their heads….?" she said hopefully. She looked between the two men, both really confused. Sighing, she put her arm down.

"I don't think we've ever encountered…. Daleks," Sam shook his head.

"Then what about the Cybermen?" she asked, "an Ood? A Weeping Angel for the Doctor's sake?!" Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"I think we hit you pretty hard…." Dean said, Rose stamping her foot into the moldy green carpet with frustration.

"I'm fine! But how could you not know about these things!? They plaque the entire universe!" she said with spite.

"If they plague the entire universe, how come we haven't fought them?" Dean teased.

"If you haven't fought them what kinds of monsters do you fight?" Rose asked.

"Vampires…." Dean said, "leviathans, werewolves, zombi-"

"Back it up," Rose cut him off, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ears, :did you say werewolves?" Dean nodded slowly, as if he were dealing with a child.

"Yeah, why?" He and Sam watched as she began pacing the room, muttering and mumbling nervously to herself.

"What was that?" Sam asked, cupping an ear.

"Werewolves…" Rose said, "they're around where your from, right? Which is where?"

"Um, America?" Sam asked- couldn't she tell by the accents?

"That means…." Rose trailed off, biting her nails.

"Means what?" Sam asked. Dean crossed his arms, impatient- he hated the way she acted already, scared out of her wits, mumbling. It was obviously the actions of an unstable person, he decided, _this girl is insane_. Rose waved the question away as if it were a fly buzzing in her ear, saying, "Never mind that. But can you tell me what happened to him? The Doctor?"

"What happened when you were on the TARDIS?" Sam asked.

"Well, there was this flash of light…." she said, "although I knew it was not his regeneration energy because he isn't supposed to regenerate yet….."

"Wait," Dean piped up, "he regenerates, like, an iguana or something?" Rose nodded.

"Yes, somewhat like an iguana when its tail is cut off," she confirmed, Dean widening his eyes at his brother.

"Dude, she's lost it," Dean said finally.

"Just hear me out, okay?" she pleaded, then continued, "anyway, there was this flash of light, and a scream, and suddenly Mickey-"

"Mickey?" Sam inquired.

"My boyfriend," Rose said quickly, "he was lying on the floor, dead in a puddle of blood…. and the Doctor…. he…" She broke, sobs wracking her chest, her knees buckling as she collapsed in a heap of tears.

"He what, Miss Tyler?" sam asked gently, kneeling beside her. Rose shook her head.

"The Doctor said he killed him…. he killed Mickey, and he said if Mickey was out of the p-picture he th-th-thought I would be happy with j…. just him and…."

"And he what, Rose? What did he do?" Sam pressed for more.

"H-his eyes," she hiccuped, "they turned completely….. completely black!" Sam shot his head up to stare intently at Dean, who had the same look of surprise on his face. Turning back to rose, Sam rubbed her back, trying his best to console her.

"Rose, did anything happen after that?" sam asked tenderly, "anything important?"

"N-no," she said through snot and tears, "that was when he pushed me out of the TARDIS and flew away…." Sam heard Dean clear his throat.

"Sam?" Dean said, his voice curt.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam said, his eyes still on the crying woman sitting in front of him.

"A moment please?" Dean beckoned his little brother over to the table before muttering, "she said his eyes turned black, right?" Sam nodded as another sob escaped her.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"Then are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Possession?" Sam guessed. Dean nodded gravely.

"Precisely," dean said, turning to Rose, "hey, Blondie!" Rose snapped her head up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What?"

"You friend- this Doctor?" Dean explained, "he was possessed." Rose blinked- that just wasn't possible.

"But-"

"Don't but me, little lady," Dean said somewhat sternly, "yur friend was possessed by a demon, and we need to know where this phone box was headed, 'kay?" Rose nodded.

"I think the destination he entered into the console was Buckingham Palace," Rose answered with a nod. Dean looked up at Sam.

"So, who wants to meet the Queen of England?" he said, getting up. Rose stood herself, following Dean, stopping when he turned to tell Sam, "and don't forget to bring the salt."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor pressed a few random buttons on the console, blankly staring at the screens and blinking lights. His two hearts beat in perfect time, mimicking the sound of one. he knew he had done something ring when he had killed the by when he killed Mickey Smith. The way she was screaming at him- at the Doctor to come back was enough evidence to realize that, without all the mushy gushy stuff the two had exchanged during that time.

"How the bloody hell do you work this blasted thing?!" he shouted, pounding his fists on the console. Mickey's body was still lying there. The blood was now dried, leaving a possibly permanent stain on the polished floors. Behind him, there was a flash of light, and a stout man in a crisp black suit was in the TARDIS.

"Nice place you got here, eh?" he asked jokingly, crossing his arms. There was a red rose in the suit of his lapel, at full bloom. The possessed alien spun on his heel, grinning she he saw the man.

"Oh, Crowley, hello there!" he boomed, "you really like it then?" Crowley nodded, running a hand along the wall as he noticed Mickey dead on the floor.

"Yeah, I like what you've done with the place," Crowley said, kicking the body with the toe of his wingtip shoe, "really smells like death." The Doctor nodded.

"Anything else then?" he asked the demon, while your here?" Crowley nodded.

"So, this one, what is he?"

"A Time Lord, sir," the demon beamed, proud of this fact. Crowley nodded, turning his attention from the man on the floor to the one standing in front of him. Out of all the people he possessed, never was their a Time lord, whatever they were. Sure, there were humans and hunters and Angels- heck he sometimes had his demons possess other demons. But never something so alien to him, something so exotic as a Time Lord. Nodding, Crowley approached him, running a hand along the shoulder, the chest- through that magnificently glorious hair the man had.

"Maybe I should have possessed him, maybe would have gotten some pretty darn nice locks out of it, eh?" he asked with a laugh. Unsure of what to do, the possessed alien laughed along with him, a hearty boom that echoed through the empty space. Crowley narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh, shut up!" he barked, and the alien shut his mouth immediately, nodding as he apologized, "Right away sir, so terribly sorry-" Crowley rolled his eyes- even if it was the first time he had a Time lord under his control, it was starting to get extremely annoying very quickly.

"Whatever," he muttered, shaking his head, eyeing he console that blinked like a tree covered with a million lights. A spring in the middle jumped up and down, chugging the spaceship along on its journey. "So, does this one have a name?"

"A name, sir?" the demon asked.

"Yes, you idiot, a name," Crowley said condescendingly. Nodding, the demon rubbed his chin, leaning with his back against the dashboard of the console, "well, the girl called him Doctor-"

"Doctor?" Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow in question. What kind of parent named their child Doctor anyway?

"Yeah, 'Doctor'," the demon said, trying his best to remember what had happened before he pushed her out. Rubbing his head, Crowley spat out a curse.

"Alright," he said, somewhat tired by the demon's sudden bout of memory loss, "Doctor Who?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as Dean pulled into the parking lot of a greasy diner. Green awnings hung above the doors and there was a blinking sign flickering bright neon colors, making it painful to read what it said. After squinting at it for a few minutes- some of the lights had been dead already- she gave up, rubbing her eyes to get the dots of colors to go away. Parking in the nearest spot he could, Dean turned off the car, undoing his seatbelt and hopping out. Sam followed suit, leaving Rose to look at them in surprise as they started walking to the door.

"Hey!" she shouted, hoping they could here her through the window. Sure enough, Sam turned, pushing strands of brown hair out of his face as he raced back to the car and opened the door, letting her unbuckle as she exited.

"Sorry," Sam apologized, giving her a sweet smile, "we usually don't have guests."

"Guests?" she asked, "what do you mean?" He looked a little uneasy, brown eyes flitting around nervously.

"Never mind," he said quickly, "how about we go inside, grab something to eat?" Reluctantly, she followed, Sam holding the door open for her, a bell announcing their arrival. Dean was already waiting at a table, the late window he sat next to letting in bright rays of sun, casting long eerie shadows across the tiled floor of the restaurant. The heels of her shoes squeaked as she and Sam walked across the sticky floors, chairs scraping the chipped green tiles as the two took a seat.

"Listen man, if we have her along, you need to be faster, okay?" Dean said, his green eyes looking at the platter of food a waitress carried past, full of fries and a cheeseburger, a tall soda in a sparkling glass. Nodding, Sam plopped himself in the seat, leaning back as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Mmhmmm whatever, man," Sam said as Rose glared at Dean.

"For your information-" she began.

"Save it for the big leagues, Blondie,' dean cu her off, "I'm hungry, okay?" Rose scoffed- she tells them that the Doctor had been possessed and they drive around just to get food?!

"Are you kidding?!" she cried angrily, then to Sam, "he's kidding, right?!" Grunting, Sam lifted his head, a tired look in his eyes.

"Unfortunately no," he explained, and when rose guffawed, he went on, "being a hunter is a tiring job. Gotta eat to keep up our strength, you know?" Rose shook her head.

"No, I don't know," she said, "would you like to explain it?"

"Not now," Dean chimed in, "we really don't have time." His mouth watered as the smell of bacon and melty cheese wafted through the air, a tall woman in the waitress' boring uniform gently placing a platter on the table in front of him. Loud clangs and bangs emanated from the kitchen as other staff workers bustled about, serving food and wiping down tables.

"Just call me over when you need the check," the waitress smiled and walked away as Dean ravenously began to dig into his food, spraying crumbs every which way.

"If you have time to eat then surely you have time to explain!" Rose pleaded, wiping crumbs off the table, "and do be more careful how you eat! You look like a slob!"

"I'm sorry, my mouth is full!" Dean joked, showing off gobs of unthawed, half eaten food, laughing as Rose averted her gee, embarrassed to be seen with him, no doubt.

"Dean, come on," Sam chided, giving his brother what could only be described as a look of disappointment. Dean shrugged, stabbing an onion ring with his fork.

"What?' he laughed, "I'm just playing!"

"Yeah, well, playing is not going to get us anywhere in this situation, now is it?" Sam scolded.

"Whatever," Dean ignored his warning, "I'm pretty sure all she wants is a free meal anyway." Rose gasped.

"I do not!" she protested with her thick british accent, "I want help! The Doctor is possessed my boyfriend is dead-"

"Miss Tyler, just calm down," Sam warned.

"- the TARDIS is missing and you think all I want is a free meal?!" she hissed, her chest heaving as she ran out of breath.

"And we'll help you," Sam said calmly, "but you need to understand that-"

"I'm not helping her!" Dean argued, swallowing this food, adam's apple bobbing.

"yes, Dean, we are," Sam said through gritted teeth, then to Rose, "he doesn't know what he's talking about. Of course we're gonna help you-"

"Sammy! We don't even know her! She fucking fell out of the sky for Bobby's sake!" Dean said, pointing his fork at her. A wide grin spread on her face.

"Aha! You admit that you saw me fall out of the TARDIS!" she said excitedly.

"No! I did not actually see you-"

"But you imply that you in fact did!" Rose confirmed, crossing her arms with triumph, "therefore you two will help me. Got it?" Dean rolled his eyes, casting a sideways glance at Sam, who shrugged his shoulders and pulled a face that said, "I have no idea what to do, man." Curling his hand into a fist, he rested it as gently as he could on the table, licking his lips as he momentarily closed his eyes.

"Fine," he sighed heavily, opening them. Rose clapped her hands excitedly- _Like a child receiving a birthday gift_, Sam thought as Dean suddenly glared at her. Rose faltered, then placed her hands on the table, eyes cast down.

"Sorry" she mumbled, her full lips being pulled into an ecstatic grin as her eyes shone with excitement.

"Alright then," Sam piped up, "shall we get going then?"


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they walked out, Dean began running in the direction of the car, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Hey! Hey!" Urgently, Sam and Rose followed as Dean began to bang on the windows, shouting to whatever was inside. It was hard to tell when the glass was covered with streaks and droplets. The rain itself had stopped, leaving a bright yellow sun in its wake, the light catching in strands of Rose's hair, making it look even more blond then it already was.

"What is it? What is he doing?" Rose asked Sam as the two watched the man scream, his fists clenched so tight his knuckles were white. Sam leaned over Dean's shoulder, squinting into the rain-streaked window.

"Dean, let me look," he said, pushing his brother aside, trying his best to see through the window.

In the passenger seat of the car was a man with brownish black hair wearing a long blue coat, a mischievous grin on his face as he placed his hands not eh wheel, turning it to make it look like he was driving. Turning back to rose and Dean, he said, "It looks like someone snuck their way into the car…" Rose raised an eyebrow- didn't Dean have the key with him?

"Who?" she demanded, pushing past Sam to get a look, crying out with glee when she saw who it was.

"Dude, why is she suddenly so happy?!" Dean demanded, "some weirdo is in my baby and she's happy?!" Sam shrugged, unsure elf what to say- the girl had fallen out of the sky and gotten hit by them after all.

"Dean- give me the keys!" Rose cried, a grin on her face as she reached for Dean's pockets. Sam thought he could see the man inside the car looking out at them curiously, a smirk on his face as he focused on Rose- really, on her butt.

"What? No way!" Dean yelled, jerking away from her grabbing fingers.

"But-" Rose began to protest, Dean cutting her off, "I just fucking met you! I am not giving you the keys to my baby!"

"But Dean, jack is in the car, I haven't-" Rose began to plead.

"Whoever this Jack is I don't care!" Dean interrupted, "no is no!"

"Dean you don't understand! I haven't seen jack in years!" Rose said, and she felt th tears coming to her eyes, remembering all that happened at Satellite 5, how he almost got his face sawed off by a robot, that gorgeous face of his…. Dean gave Sam a look as she let newfound tears roll down her face. Sam shrugged.

"Dude, come on…." Sam admonished as they watch dyer start to cry.

"Are you serious?!" Dean exclaimed. Sam suddenly turned his brows upward, a sign that was not good. Dean shook his head, "No way, Sammy! Do not give me the puppy eyes!" Dean looked to the window- Jack was now looking out eagerly, wanting to see what was going on. He looked back and forth between the crying girl and the adorable moose-man, shrugging his shoulders with a grin. Dean rolled his eyes, pushing Rose aside as he took the keys out of his pocket, "Fuck my life, man. Just fuck it." Shoving the key ingot eh door, he twisted it, hearing a pop as the locks came undone, Jack leaning back away from the window.

"Jack!" Rose cried happily, wiping tears from her eyes as she nearly leapt into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. As soon as the two broke away to smile at each other, they felt Dean pull them out of the car, nearly ripping the fabric of their clothes.

"Okay, no make out sessions in this car!" Dean demanded as the two straightened themselves out. Nodding, Jack grinned at the brothers, Rose blushing with embarrassment.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack introduced himself, holding out a hand, "nice to meet you!" The grin left his face after a few seconds, his hand hanging there until he idly shoved it in his coat pocket.

"How the fuck did you get in my car?" Dean demanded, glaring at Jack intensely. A strong gust of wind blew by, playing with the man's hair as he sighed, saying, "I used the Doctor's Sonic-"

"Jack!" Rose shouted, stopping him mid sentence. He brown eyes were wide with worry.

"What, sweetheart?" Jack asked with a shrug.

"You have it?!"

""Yeah, I have it, why?"

"How did you get it from him?!" Rose was bewildered- she and remembered seeing it in the Doctor's pocket before he pushed her out of the TARDIS. Sam and Dean exchanged a look- what were they talking about?!

"Excuse me, but," Sam cleared his throat, "what exactly are you talking about?" Jack and Rose lifted their heads, looking as if they were seeing the brothers for the first time- which Jack was.

"Just the Doctor's-"

"Jack Harkness!" Rose growled, "I would appreciate you don't talk about it right now!" Jack widened his eyes- Rose had never yelled at him before.

"What's ring, sweetheart?" Jack said with a smile, "got your knickers in a bunch, eh?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Jack, the Doctor's been-"

"Hey! Before you keep ignoring us, tell me what this Sonic whatever is, okay? Because you somehow used it to get into my baby!" Dean brake, jabbing his finger in Jack's direction. Jack stifled a laugh, his bright eyes looking Dean up and down, he licked his lips.

"Well, aren't you the handsome fellow?" he asked, his voice suddenly purring, slightly seductive as he took a step closer to the hunter. Dean pointed his finger at the Captain again.

"Rose, what is he doing?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"Jack, we don't have time,okay?" Rose said to him.

"Alright, hon," Jack said, ignoring Rose's comment, "you wanna know what I used to get in the car?"

"Yeah, I do."

"This," Jack said, pulling the Sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, a slender silver stick, buttons encircling the top. Sam pointed to it.

"What is that?" he asked, "Rose, what is that?"

"That," Rose said, annoyed, snatching it from Jack's hand, "is the Doctor's sonic screwdriver! Which you were not supposed to take from him and you know it!" Rose glared at the men, Sam's look of confusion, Dean's look of fury, and Jack…. she couldn't exactly pinpoint what his face was contorted into, with that smug grin and charming eyes. Just that he looked at Dean the way he looked at everything that moved and had a nice butt.

"What, did you just look at a screwdriver and say, I think this should be more sonic?!" Dean admonished, snatching the thing from Rose, the metal cool against his skin. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"The Doctor said he was bored," Jack explained.

"Again with this Doctor, huh?" Sam piped up. Jack nodded nonchalantly, swiping the screwdriver back from Dean, pocketing it once more. He was still looking at Dean however, a slightly lilt to his smile as he felt the screwdriver rest at the bottom of the pocket against his leg.

"Yeah, so?"

"What is he? Who is he?" Sam asked. Jack sighed, rolling his eyes as he spun on his heels, his blue eyes suddenly widening. Compared to him, Sam looked like a giant- _A moose, maybe_, Jack thought, taking into consideration the brown shaggy hair that went to his shoulders. The jacket he wore pulled across his shoulders, the plaid shirt unbuttoned to reveal gray v-neck shirt underneath that pulled tight across wonderful pectoral muscles. Nodding, Jack's grin became even wider.

"What's it to you, sunshine?" Jack joked with a laugh, letting his eyes trail Sam, scanning every inch of toned muscle and perfect skin. Annoyed, Rose curled her fingers into a tight fist, a cry emitted from Jack's throat as her fist connected with his arm.

"Rose!" Jack said, holding his arm, "what was that for?!"

"Must you hit on everything that moves?!" Rose scoffed, furrowing her eyebrows. Jack felt his face flush, heat rising to his cheeks as he looked from Sam to Dean, back to Sam, then to Rose and back to Sam.

"Wha-?I do no-" he began. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up!" Rose shouted, cutting him short. immediately, Jack shut his mouth, averting his eyes so they focused on the gravel he was crushing under the toe of his boot.

"Sorry," he apologized, his voice a soft mumble. The brothers exchanged glances, Dean trying his best not to laugh at his brother. It was always like that, weirdos just blatantly crushing on his brother. And he found it quite hilarious. Sam knew he was going red, his face feeling like he was using the Sun as a pillow.

"Oh, shut up, Dean," Sam muttered uncomfortably. Dean shook his head, letting it all out, a low booming sound that was slightly raspy.

"What's so funny?!" Rose asked.

"Well, You're a little British girl hanging about with two Americans and there happens to be another standing in front of us!" Dean said, "what's the deal with that?"

"Excuse you!" it was Jack's turn to be annoyed, "I'll have you know I'm an ex- Time Agent from the 51st century!" This made Sam crack a small smile, despite how serious the situation was supposed to be.

"What?" he blurted, breaking down into a gale of laughter with his brother.

"You guys are hilarious!" Dean joked, "really, keep smoking whatever it is you're having!" Rose and Jack stared at the hunters in awe.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Rose asked with a shake of her head.

"I don't know…." Dean stated, "a blond chick falls out of an alien spaceship, an alien is possessed by a demon, her boyfriend is dead-"

"Boyfriend?!" Jack said in alarm, "Rose, you never told me!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ex- boyfriend," she said simply.

"- and Skippy McGee strolls along and sonics his way into my car with a thingamajig!"

"It is not a thingamajig!" Jack protested, taking the screwdriver out of his pocket for war seemed like the millionth time, "it is a -

"Yeah, yeah," Dean blew a raspberry in Jack's direction, "a sonic screwdriver. whatever. Stop wasting my time and get out of my car!"

"Uh, last time I checked, we _were_ out of your car," Jack admonished, "i mean, there is gravel beneath my feet and all-" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we get it!" Sam yelled, everyone shutting up instantly. It was not like Sam to yell at people, Dean knew hat. Sam was more likely to watch quietly and come up with the plans. Rose tucked a strand of hair behind dyer ear as Sam continued, "now everyone just shut the fuck up and let's move. We have a possessed alien in a blue box and it could be who knows where by now!" Sam went to push past his brother and rose, suddenly being pulled back, "Dean!"

"Listen! You're just gonna pack up with two total strangers and chase after some non existent thing?!" Dean said through gritted teeth. Sam pondered this for a minute- it couldn't really be considered non-existent, considering what they did for a living themselves. With a shrug, he answered, "Well…. yeah. Aren't you gonna come with me?"

Dean looked back at Rose and Jack, who stared at the brothers quizzically, saying, "Excuse us for a sec, 'kay?" Pulling his brother aside, he suddenly burst out, "What the fuck!?"

"What do you mean, what the fuck?" Sam asked.

"There is no way I am traveling with them!"

"Uh, yeah, we are," Sam said, "and that's final!" Dean scoffed- when had the conversation been finished?!

"Who died and said you called the shots?" Dean shouted, Sam cringing slightly.

"Um, as I recall, you did!" Sam retorted, loud enough for Jack and Rose to hear, "about one hundred and three times, to be exact!" Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. Turning back to Rose and Jack, he smirked, jabbing a thumb in Sam's direction when he saw their confused faces.

"Kids these days," he joked with a small shake of his head. Sam rolled his eyes. Grabbing Dean's arm, he dragged him to Impala, pulling open the passenger door.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in confusion, his voice curt as Sam's grip tightened on the sleeve of his jacket. Turnign to Jack, Sam held out his hand.

"What?" Jack asked, licking his lips. Sam wiggled his fingers.

"The sonic screwdriver thing," Sam barked, "give it to me." Reluctantly, Jack reach dingo his pocket, wary of the sudden evil glint in Sam's eyes that seemed to radiate from him. Snatching it from Jack's hand, Sam shoved it in his mouth, his teeth scratching the col metal as he shoved his brother into the passenger seat, buckling his brother in as he struggled to get away.

"Sammy! Don't be like that Sammy!" Dean cried as h watched his brother fumble around with the buttons until the screwdriver's top splayed open, revealing a blue bulb inside. Dean widened his eyes at it.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dean asked, his voice turning into an almost inaudible mumble. Sam's face hd contorted into one of fury- why, he had no idea.

"Shit!" Sam muttered, slapping the metal cylinder against his palm, "what button is it?!"

"It' the-" Jack began to explain, shutting up once he heard the familiar whirring noise as Sam pointed it at the buckle of Dean's seat, sighing with relief, "There. That should keep you out of trouble, no?" Fingers digging at the buckle, Dean cried out with frustration, "Rose, dammit! What the fuck does that thing do?!" Rose smirked as Sam opened the side doors for her and Jack, the two climbing inside.

"Oh, just freezes things temporarily is all," she said playfully, Sam slamming the door. Wait a second… Dean thought, if Rose and Jack are int eh back and I'm son iced into the passenger seat…..

"….Fuck you, Sammy!" Dean spat a curse at his brother as Sam climbed into the driver's seat, buckling himself in. Slamming the door, he fixed he mirror on the ceiling, asking, "Everyone buckled back there?" Snapping themselves in, Jack gave a thumbs up, smiling at Sam through the mirror.

"Sam you better not drive my baby!' Dean pleaded, a slight whine to his voice. Sam laughed, turning on the radio. Whooping excitedly, he turned up the volume. Dean groaned as he heard the familiar guitar intro, followed by a melodic piano blare from the speakers.

"Not this song…." Dean whined. Jack and Rose raised an eyebrow, cocking their heads in confusion, synching their moves as if they were doing a choreographed dance.

"What song?" Rose asked. Suddenly, recognition flashed through Jack's eyes and he started singing the song along with Sam, leaving Rose's question unanswered.

"What song?' Rose repeated as the two boys sang the chorus, Jack's voice pitched perfectly, Sam's warbling and off key, nearly squeaking when he reached a high note. Dean groaned again, banging the back of his head against the dashboard as Sam revved the engine, the Impala lurching forward.

"if you are driving this car then I beg you," Dean said, "to please change the station!" Sam shook his head.

"Nope," he said, making a popping sound with his lips. Jack was still singing along with the song.

"Why?"

"That's your rule, right?" Sam said, a lilt in his boyish grin, "driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cake hole!" Dean hit his forehead against the dashboard again, his skin sticking to the plastic with his sweat.

"Bitch!" he muttered as they started driving, his fingers turning red as he went to try and undo his seatbelt buckle, but to no avail. It was stuck in place, as if held together by crazy glue. Rose leaned forward in her seat, the seatbelt straining against her chest as she did so, asking, "Wait- what song is this?" Again, her question was ignored, answered with Sam clearing his throat.

"Now," he said, "which direction do you think your Doctor went?" Rose squinted her brown eyes, the blacktop blurring the yellow lines paint don them as they drove.

"That way," she said, pointing straight ahead at the horizon, leaning back in her seat as she felt a sudden rush in the pit of her stomach, Sam speeding up until they were well past the speed limit.

"You bitch! You're gonna crash my car!" Dean shouted, his chest heaving as he started to get short of breath. Sam threw his head back, laughing, his teeth glowing pearly white against his slightly tanned skin.

"Oh, Dean!" he shouted back, "won't you ever learn to live a little?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, last i checked, I was supposed to be dead, so…." he trailed off, remembering how he almost died in purgatory, truing to save Cas' ass from getting sucked into Hell. At this point, jack had stopped singing, looking curiously between the two brothers as they had started to yell at each other halfheartedly.

"Who's Cas?" Jack asked, hoping that it was some hot chick- or guy, for that matter.

"An Angel of the Lord,' they said in unison, returning back tot heir conversation. Rose, having been ignored, resorted to attaching the trees blur as they sped downy eh highway, leaving jack to question them in silence for the rest of the ride.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean kept grumbling throughout the entire ride, being stuck in the passenger seat while Sam drove his baby all the way to Buckingham Palace- with Jack's help, of course, since they had no idea how to get there.

"Listen! I told you to make a right at the sign, Sammy!" Jack said with a witty grin as they peeled to a stop in the fanciful driveway. The sonic screwdriver whirring, Rose helped Dean undo the seatbelt, the others climbing out of their seats, the car shaking as they slammed the door. Sam glared at Jack.

"Listen, bud!" Sam said angrily, "only Dean calls me Sammy. Got that?" Jack raised his hands in defense, answering cheekily, "Whatever you say, gorgeous!" Sam's face went red, his cheeks burning as if they were on fire.

"There we are," Rose said finally, unbuckling Dean from his seat, "all better now!" She smiled wide as she pocketed the screwdriver. Dean brushed himself off, glaring at the screwdriver that poked out of her pocket.

"Sammy!" Dean called to his brother, who leered down at the time traveller.

"What?" he suddenly burst out, upsetting a flock of pigeons from their rest atop a telephone wire that hung overhead.

"Geez, no need to yell," Dean muttered before clearing his throat, "and don't ever do that again!" Sam rolled his eyes, waking toward the castle. Jack followed, suddenly bumping into the giant, keeling over backwards onto the tough cement.

"Ow!" Jack said, "Listen, i know you like to sight-se, but we really don't have ti-"

"I heard something," Sam said, raising a hand to shush the self- proclaimed captain.

"You must be delusional, with your head up in the clouds all the time," Jack mumbled under his breath. Dean shot him a glare, Jack asking, "What?"

"Insults are my job, hub," Dean explained grumpily, placing a hand on the hood of his car lovingly. Sunlight glared off the new paint, bouncing off the metal rims of the tires and bumpers. Squinting, he turned his gaze to Rose, "and I want one of those." She laughed, pushing the screwdriver deeper into her pocket.

"Dean, seriously-" Sam said through gritted teeth, "I hear something. like, almost.. beeping or something? I'm not sure…." He cupped an ear, walking towards the car to hear it better- it was where the noise was coming from, after all. Widened eyes, Dean shot glances at rose and jack, who stood in confusion.

"Fuck you!" Dean shouted suddenly, making the two Brits nearly jump out of their skin, "you put a fucking bomb in my car!" Going around to the trunk, he banged a fist on it, muttering, "Sons of bitches!" As soon as he opened the trunk though, the beeping was blaring through the air waves, so loud it felt as if their eardrums were going to break.

"Bloody hell, what is that?!" Rose shouted over the din. She and her hands clamped tightly over her ears, face contorted into that of pain and annoyance. As soon sit had started though, it was gone in a snap.

"Be damned if i knew," Dean said, wide eyes getting wider by the second. Noticing, the other three joined him at the trunk, Rose and Jack's faces displaying full grins.

"K-Nine!" Rose cried happily, reaching into the trunk and picking up…. whatever it was, cradling it as one might cradle a baby in its arms.

"What is that….?" Sam asked, staring at the hunk of triangular metal in awe. The thing was shaped like a dog, an antennae poking out from the top of its head, a red bulb at the top. Wheels at its base represented feet, the head pointed to to resemble a dog like appearance.

"I just said, it's K-9," Rose explained, letting her hand stroke the cool metal lump. Multiple beeps emanated from it, a second antennae with a similar red bulb poking out from the back like a tail.

"Canine?" Dean asked incredulously, "like… like a dog?" Jack nodded as Rose gently placed it on the ground. Wheels spinning it began turning in circles at her feet.

"The only question is, how id he get in your trunk?" Rose asked.

"That would be me, actually," came a familiar voice, a thick Scottish accent. Rose's eyes widened and she spun on her heel to come face to face with-

"Doctor!" she shouted, throwing her arms around his neck. In a blur, the Winchesters had suddenly grabbed weapons, Dean pressing a slim blade against his neck while Sam had a water pistol ready, aimed right between the Doctor's eyes. Pushing the alien away, Rose reached out for the knife.

"Are you insane?!" she cried, "pulling that ou tin broad daylight! What if someone saw you?!" The brothers exchanged glances, Sam cocking he water pistol in his hand.

"What?" he asked, it's only a water gun." To prove his point, he pointe fit at her, squeezing the trigger. A spray of water stained her sweater, leaving a cold damp area on her clothes.

"Stop! Stop!" Rose pleaded, "I get your point!" Snapping her head up, her brows creased with confusion, "what are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just making sure is all.." Sam trailed off, raising the water gun in Jack's direction, firing with a spray that hit him square in the face.

"You bastard!" he sputtered, spitting at the ground. Wiping his face on his sleeve, he sighed, "What was that for?"

"Again, just wanted to make sure," Sam repeated, his eye now on the Doctor. The man was tall and wiry, with brown hair they kind of spike in the front then swooped down in front of his eyes. A wide grin was on his face, his hands in the pockets of his brown pin stripe suit. On his neck was a blue tie that hung loosely.

"Rose," Sam said. Dean was slightly impressed, pursing his lips with a smug grin.

"Y-yeah?" Rose stammered, growing somewhat fearful- what was wrong with the Doctor?

"You said before you were pushed out of the TARDIS-"

"You've seen the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked, "well, where? I've been looking all ov-"

"Shut up, demon!" Sam barked, then more calmly, "Rose-"

"Demon? Tat's the Doctor!" Rose interrupted.

"You came to us saying that your Doctor was possessed by a demon, Rose," Sam corrected her, given ghee a pointed look.

"She didn't actually come to us, she sort of….. fell on us, Sammy," Dean corrected his little brother, waving his hands in the air. He immediately shut his mouth when Sam glared at him, activating what Dean often joked was his bitch face. "Sorry. Go on."

"Anyway- you said his eyes turned black…" Sam explained, raising the gun in the now worried face of the Doctor. Rose gasped, remembering how quickly he had changed then, how fluidly his eyes had transformed.

"Rose, what is he talking about?" the Doctor asked.

"Just…. just let them spray you, Doctor," Rose said, her voice filled with pain, "it will put them at ease, I guess."

"Or I could put you at ease," Jack said, licking his lips as he sidled up next to Sam, "how 'boy tit, big boy?" His grin was erased when Sam shot him the dirtiest look he could.

"Or not," Jack said as he slunk away to stand besides Dean, leaning in and whispering, "I love when he does that. Sends shivers down my spine! Amazing!" Dean smirked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. Crowley used to say that all the time," Dean said, slightly uncomfortable at Jack's comment. There was a shout of recognition as the Doctor noticed K-9, sitting not eh ground.

"K-9! Oh, come her boy!" he ordered, crouching down and snapping his fingers as the robot rolled over to him. Keeping the pistol aimed, Sam's finger twitched as he pointed it at the man. Looking up, the Doctor said, "there's no need of that water gun, is there?"

"Oh, trust me, there is," Sam warned, squeezing the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose squealed as a steady stream of water hit the alien's face. Jack tried his best to stifle a laugh as he watched the Doctor squint, sputtering as it went into his mouth and nose.

"What was that for?!" Rose cried, sounding as if she was in pain. Calmly- almost too calmly- the Doctor wiped his face, the sleeve of his coat getting damp.

"Mighty good, that was!" he said, a grin spreading on his face. Sam narrowed his eyes at him- did he dare try it?

"Dean?" Sam whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"What?"

"Should I…?" he asked, trailing off. Looking from Rose, to Jack, to the robot then the Doctor, Dean sighed heavily, nodding as he carefully uncurled his brother's fingers from the water gun.

"Go ahead," he said permissively.

"Do what?" The Doctor asked, confused," i mean, you've already given me a drink! What's next, a five-course meal?" Sam had a hard look in his eyes as he took a step closer to the alien, leering over him.

"Christo," Sam muttered, too soft for anyone to really hear. The Doctor cupped an ear. Dean looked on disapprovingly, crossing his arms over his chest, the fabric of his black shirt pulling over his muscles so tight Jack thought the cloth was going to rip at any moment. _Not that that's a bad thing_, he thought, eyeing the hunter with lust. Looking away from his brother, Dean noticed him staring.

"What are you looking at?" he barked, and Jack jumped, trying to hide his smile as he looked away. Glaringly, Sam cleared his throat, sweat beading on his forehead. Usually Dean did all the finding out part, but now he wanted to try.

"What was that, mate?" the Doctor asked. Gulping, Sam sighed.

"Chris-Christo…" he said a bit louder, stammering slightly.

"Eh?" the Doctor squinted, leaning closer. Curling his hens into fists, Sam suddenly shouted, Christo!Christo!Christo!" Dean widened his eyes with shock- Sammy was never the type to yell, especially when they met people for the first time- unless of course, it was a demon, and it was totally plausible that the man standing in front of them might be one.

"Christo?" the Doctor asked, "do you mean Christopher? Like, someone named Christopher?" Sm and Dean exchanged glances, sighing and grinning with relief.

"What?" Jack asked, "was that all about?"

"Well, we had to make sure, you know?" Dean said nonchalantly.

"Make sure of what?"

"That you weren't demons," Sam said, "duh!" Dean sent a look of confusion Sam's way, cocking his head like a puppy.

"Dude, you sounded like a high school girl for a sec," he commented, don't do that ever again." Sam cast his glance down, his face going red as he mumbled an apology.

"Well, I don't know if I'm a demon or something, but that was quite refreshing, thank you!" the Doctor said cheerily, patting the taller Winchester on the back.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Jack inquired, "that he isn't possessed or whatever?"

"But he has to be," Sam said, "Rose said she saw it herself-"

"Me? Possessed?" the Doctor blew a raspberry, spit flying through the air, not hitting anything in particular, "That's impossible!" Rose shook her head viciously.

"No!" she blurted, pointing a shaking finger at him, "I-I saw you! You killed Mickey!"

"Mickey? Why would I kill him?"

"Th-there was this huge f-flash and… and…" she trailed off, running out of breath, chest heaving.

"Calm down, Blondie!" Dean barked, and she shut up immediately.

"Now that we know I'm not…. possessed, or what have you, can we get going?" the Doctor asked, "because I really need to find the TARDIS. And stat because who knows where she can go by herself!" Turning to the Winchesters, he nodded his head, "And i apologize if I frightened you with whatever it is I did."

"No nee to apologize," Dean said gruffly, "we should apologize. We assumed, you know?" The Doctor shrugs.

"It happens," he agreed. Jack rolled his eyes- he had seen enough of these types of moments in old romance movies- and they never ended like he thought they were supposed too because someone usually ended up dying.

"Okay, okay!" he groaned, leaning his head back to gaze up at the sky, "we get it, you're sorry! Can we go now?" Chuckling, Dean headed to the car, reaching for the door, jumping as the Doctor suddenly slapped his hand away, "Don't touch!"

"What do you mean, don't touch?! That's my car!" Dean cried with protest. The alien shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the gleaming black hood, the sunlight that bounced off the silver metal bumpers.

"What the fuck!" Dean cried, clutching his head as the Doctor bent down next to the car, inspecting it intensely, his nose dangerously close to touching it.

"Just checking, he said, whipping his hand in rose's direction, "Sonic screwdriver!" Hesitantly, Rose pulled it out of her pocket.

"Here, Doctor," she said, tossing it to him. As soon as he caught it, he click fit open, a whirring noise entering the airwaves. Clicking it shut, he put it in his pocket, tugging at the lapels on his coat, muttering, "Just as I thought…."

"What did you think?" Sam asked, leaning down to see better, although there really wasn't anything to see exempt a few distorted reflections.

"Why don't you open the door? Have a look-see?" the Doctor suggested haughtily, rocking on his heels. Glaring, Dean reluctantly grabbed hold of the handle, the metal cool against his skin. There was a click, and the car door swung open, Dean jumping back as he expected a river of blood to pour from the vehicle, dismembered bodies, anything. But there wasn't anything.

"That's strange…." he mumbled, peering closer.

"What is it you see?" the Doctor said.

"Spray paint?" Dean answered as if it were a question. Indeed, across the red velvet on the door interior was yellow spray paint, fresh and slightly wet. Spinning around, the Doctor knelt down so he was eyes level with the graffiti, taking a long, loud sniff.

"What is he doing?" Sam asked rose as he and Jack watched on the sidelines.

"What he usually does," Rose answered with a nod.

"And what is that?" Rose scrunched up her nose, her face contorted with distaste.

"It isn't exactly practical," she said, a slight whine to her voice. As soon as she said it, the Doctor opened his mouth, flicking his tongue between his teeth as if he were a snake. Before Dean had any time to protest or ask questions, he let his tongue slide across the door, leaving a trail of saliva in its wake. The paint became slightly smeared, the velvet damp where his tongue had touched it.

"Dean is not gonna like that…." Sam muttered to himself, shaking his head with disappointment.

"It's just a car," Rose shrugged.

"No," Sam disagreed as Dean began freaking out, "it isn't just a car to him. Or me, I guess." Jack decided to whip out his De-Mat gun, checking if the batteries were in stable condition, trying his best to fix his appearance in the weak reflection of the shiny overcoat.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"In our line of business, that car is our home," Sam began. Rose rolled her eyes, thinking _Great, just what i needed. Another sob story. _

"Okay. And your point?" she sneered.

"My point is, in our line of business- if you really wanna call it that- is that we don't trust anyone except ourselves. We shoot first and ask questions later."

"Doesn't it depend on what your business is?" she asked.

"Not really, no," Sam confirmed, watching as Dean and the Doctor began yelling at each other. Jack stood next to the car, staring at his reflection in the silver metal of the bumper.

"Well, what do you do?" she went on.

"Hunting things, saving lives," Sam said immediately, making it sound as if he had said it over and over again (which he had), "The family business." With a smile, he added, "That's kind of like, our slogan, you know?" Rose nodded, biting her lip.

"What kind of things do you hunt?" she asked, and his face suddenly went pallid, gray.

"Demons, werewolves…" Sam said, beginning to count off his fingers, much to Rose's surprise. The Doctor suddenly grabbed Sam by the arm, much to both their surprise- when had he stopped fighting with Dean?

"Look! Look! he said excitedly, pointing to the graffiti, "what does that say? Hmmm?!"

"What, Doctor?" Rose said. The Doctor tapped the plush velvet of the door.

"Sam! Look!" the Doctor ignored her, turning his attention to Sam.

"I see graffiti, Doctor," Sam said, raising his eyebrows in confusion, "what else is there to see?"

"What it says! What it says!" Sighing, Sam squinted at the paint, the bright yellow glaring in his eyes as if he was staring at the sun for a few hours. By now, Dean and Jack were both fixing themselves in the car door- Jack because she was bored, Dean because he was tired of fighting with an alien, who in his opinion, was certifiably insane for licking his baby.

"Bad Wolf…" Sam mumbled to himself, so softly that Rose and the Doctor were unable to hear. Rose gasped, her eyes widening.

"Doctor! Doctor, why is it back?!" she exclaimed, making Jack and Dean jump.

"What's going on, over there?" Dean called.

"Nothing, nothing," The Doctor waved his fingers at them, "just go back to playing beauty parlor, alright?" Shrugging, Dean went back to fixing his hair, not that it was long enough to get messy.

"What doe sit mean?" Sam asked, "Ba- MMRRFF!"

"Don't say it out loud!" the Doctor shouted, clamping a hand roughly over Sam's mouth, making him fall back roughly to the blacktop of the street. Ignoring the other three completely, Jack whispered to Dean, "So, Dean?"

"Yah?"

"What does Christo mean?" he asked.

"'Christ' in Latin," Dean said simply.

"And what does it do?" Jack pressed.

"It's supposed to reveal a demon," Dean sighed heavily, "you know? Get him to take off the meat suit-" Jack scoffed, letting out a hearty laugh.

"What's so funny, bub?" Dean asked.

"Meatsuit?" Jack said with a hoot of laughter, "as in human skin?! You my friend, are insane!"

"What? You said you were something called a Time Agent!" Dean gawked.

"Okay, okay!" Jack grinned, "I see your point, but-

"AAAAAAAGAGGGHHHHHAHAHHAHAAAA!" came Sam's sudden scream, cutting their conversation short, umping up, Dean crouched next to his brother, whose face was almost immediately sweaty and pale, gray with a touch of what was all too real to Dean- death.

"Sammy!" Dean demanded, clutching his brother's head in his hands, "Sammy!" Sam kept screaming, as if he couldn't hear them._ Is he….?_ Dean thought, then shook it away- he should have been purified by now. Looking up, he noticed people were beginning to stare, another person taking out a cell phone, "Can one of you tell them to go away!?" Dean pleaded. His voice was nearly drowned out by Sam's screams. Noding, Jack pushed himself up off the ground, ushering pedestrians away from the scene, Dean cradling his brother's head in his lap.

"Dean! What's happening?!" Sam cried out, his voice cracking as it rose a few octaves. Dean shushed him, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

"I-it's gonna be okay, Sam…" Dean tried his best consoling his brother. Holding a hand to his forehead, he pulled it away quickly. Sam was burning up- and fast.

"What's happening to him?!" Dean shouted at rose, at the Doctor, "first you come out of some magical blue box and now some weird shit is happening to my brother!"

"Well, in the first place, the scientific timeline from which the event-" the Doctor began, jumping when Dean cut him off, "Screw science! This is my brother!" The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but was greeted b Sam's pained cry for help.

"When we were looking at the paint-" Rose began.

"What?!" What about the paint?!" Dean cried hysterically, feeling tear form at the corners of his eyes. Rose held her hands out in front of her, grabbing the hunter by his shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"Just calm down, alright?!" she ordered, "I told him not to say it, so he should be okay-"

"Say what?!"Dean interrupted, nearly screeching. Sam groaned, his voice sounding gravelly, as if his tongue was swelling up in his mouth. Jack returned to Dean's side, sighing heavily. The De-mat gun was still clutched in his hand.

"He didn't say it… did he, Doctor?" Rose asked hopefully, her eyes turning toward the alien. the Doctor shrugged, "I didn't hear him say anything…" Another cry of pain and Dean was back to consoling his baby brother, who was now lying almost dead in his arms somewhere in England.

"D-Dea…Dean…" Sam mumbled, his throat itchy with every word. Dean clasped his ahdn with his brother's, holding so tight his knuckles turned white.

"I'm right here buddy," Dean said, feeling tears drip down his face. Sam fell silent, his lips moving as if he were still talking out loud.

"What's he trying to say?" Jack asked. The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know…"

"B…" Sam tried.

"What is it, Sammy?' Dean encouraged.

"Ba… Bad…." Sam stammered, coughing. Blood splashed from his mouth, staining his clothes and chin.

"Bad?" Rose asked.

"Bad what, Sammy?" Dean cried, his voice rising, getting louder as each second passed, "Bad what?!" The Doctor shook his head forlornly. _Please don't say it…_ he thought with dismay, _please… _

"Bad…" Sam's voice was barely audible, almost completely silent, "…. Wolf."


End file.
